Cameron Stout
Cameron Stout is a housemate from Big Brother 4. Profile Cameron once taught kids how to build rockets at a summer camp. He loves Demi Moore in the movie Ghost, and while he says he isn't teetotal, he admits there isn't much alcohol he enjoys. Nothing winds him up more than hypochondriacs and infidels. Big Brother 4 On Day 25, Cameron was nominated in a double eviction alongside Federico and Jon. He was survived the public on Day 29 vote with 47.88% of the two-way vote-to-evict. On Day 31, Cameron accepted a challenge from Big Brother and discovered it meant spending a week in the Big Brother Africa House. On Day 46, as Head of House, Ray was the only housemate who was eligible to nominate; he chose Cameron as one of his nominations. He was survived the eviction on Day 50 with 5.59% of the public vote. He was nominated again the following week, having receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates. He once again survived the public vote with just 33.13% of the vote-to-evict. Cameron was voted the winner of Big Brother 4 on Day 64, receiving 57.5% of the public vote against Ray. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Stout later became a spokesman for the Hall of Clestrain in the BBC television series Restoration, and has also co-presented the BBC Scotland series Teen Commandments in 2004 with Edith Bowman. He has also stood in for Robbie Shepherd on BBC Radio Scotland. Stout writes regular columns for The Sunday Post and the Aberdeen Evening Express, plus a guest column for The Sunday Post, when Big Brother is on air in the UK. He has appeared in pantomime in Aberdeen and Glasgow and is involved with various charitable events. Gallery Cameron4.jpg|Cameron enters the Big Brother 4 House Cameron5.jpg|Cameron in the Big Brother 4 kitchen Cameron2.jpg|Cameron sits in the Big Brother 4 living area Cameron1.jpg|Cameron talks to Big Brother in the Big Brother 4 Diary Room Cameron3.jpg|Cameron is the winner of Big Brother 4 Trivia *To date, Cameron is the oldest ever Big Brother winner. **Cameron was 32-years-old when he won Big Brother 4 *Thus far, Cameron is the only ever Scottish Big Brother winner. *Cameron, along with Federico Martone, is one of the third ever Scottish housemates. *Cameron is the oldest male Big Brother 4 housemate. **Cameron is the oldest Big Brother 4 housemate to have entered the House during the series' Launch. *Cameron was the first ever winner to beat a member of the same-sex in the final two. *During Cameron's stay in the Big Brother 4 House, he visited the Big Brother Africa House. **This was the first ever switch between an international version of Big Brother and the British version. **Cameron switched places with a male housemate called Gaetano Kagwa. **Cameron remained in the Big Brother Africa House for four days. **Cameron was the first ever housemate to be made exempt from nominations because of a reason that was not that he was a new housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 4 Housemate Category:Winner